Knock, Knock
Log Title: Knock, Knock Characters: '' Knock Out, Crawler, Deathsaurus, Goth ''Location: Decepticon Headquarters (Cybertron) - Tarn Date: ''2/3/2020 ''TP: Non-TP Summary: Knock Out returns to the medical bay to meet new people, and find an old one. As logged by: Goth Repair Bay - DHQ - Tarn Goth was set up in the medical bay, mostly waiting For Glit.. But as he did so, he was working away on paperwork on the computer, and yes, he was in his bat mode, looking as board, and tired as the old-Eukarin always did.... Though his mood had been a lot better of late.. not as somber, and he slowly is getting his frame properly repaired. Deathsaurus comes in , checking on the only medic he really trusts- Goth. He is not checking on him for his skills, burt rather for his updates and repairs. "How are the repairs progressing?" the Destron general comments. Is Crawler hurt? no, Is he sick? no. Why is Crawler here well that's a question for the ages. Crawler has no real reason to be anywhere he just shows up. So A large black metal pillbug skitters into the medical bay and starts to exploring the new area, "Oh Crawler found someplace new. Could this be Crawlers new home? Crawler will explore." Goth's ear twitches and he looks back, nodding to Des. "Hello Des, and alright..." He'd raise a wing, to show the new, more modern and updated leather-like hexagonal fabric that made up his wing webbing. "Glit is doing it slowly, he's added a item to the list regarding an update to my wings joints." He'd nod. Goth blinks hearing Crawler and looks down. "...Hello there, I do not believe we've met?" Goth says with a raised brow at the Insecticon. Deathsaurus is familiar with Goth, enough to talk almost candidly with him. He wraps those large wings around himself. "Good. Glit does incredible rebuilds, if I must say so myself." he says. "I hope they do not spare anything. You will be the destructive force we know you are." He looks to Crawler. "And hello there. Who is this?" he says looking down at the insecticon. Crawler stops when he hears Goth voice, "Ack others are here! Crawler must hide!" With that crawler curls up into a ball, "Crawler is safe no one can find crawler now. Crawler is so smart." From somewhere on the other side of the main doors to the medbay comes...music? Some kind of classic rock song, and for about a minute various snippets of lyrics can be made out by those with sufficient auditory focus, growing clearer by the end. Oh The machine of a dream, such a clean machine With the pistons a pumpin', and the hubcaps all gleam When I'm holding your wheel All I hear is your gear With my hand on your grease gun Mmm, it's like a disease, son I'm in love with my car, gotta feel for my automobile Get a grip on my boy racer roll bar Such a thrill when your radials squeal By that time, a mech strides into the place, the sounds from some hidden speakers beginning to fade. Shiny mech, mainly colored red and silver, nimble-looking hands settling at his sides as his optics survey the place. "Well, well, well. And what do we have here?" he questions, and from the sound of his voice it's clear he was singling along with the song's lyrics. Crawler is not far from his place, leading to him squinting down at the..ball. "No, I can't see the little talking ball at /all/." A brow arches toward the others, as if to suggest 'play along. Goth chuckles. "Please, I have always been a force of destruction Des, my frame is merely old." He'd chuff with a smile. "I'm just not the most durable." He'd nod. Goth then looks at Crawler, silently, looking at the Pill-ball, and looks to Des, and raises a ridge then back, and clears his voice box. "Ah-hem.. I'm Medical and Science officer, Lieutenant Goth." He says to Crawler, only to see a familiar face and stares. "...Well, this is.. interesting." The old bat says. Deathsaurus nods "Well now you won't fall apart as easy. Works doesn't it." He looks to Crawler. "Deathsaurus, Governor of New Polyhex and Destron Em..commander." he says. "You can call me Des. Everyone does." Crawler seems to react to the music and slowly comes out of the ball state and look to the door. His Antennae twitch and it crawls over to Knock out feeling his leg with his, "Home is here." Those tiny red eyes look up at Knockout, "Crawler like home. Home is safe." Just as Knock Out is beginning to show signs of recognition toward Goth and his staring, his focus is diverted quickly toward Crawler and as soon as one of those legs comes out to make contact with his own, he twitches and nearly /kicks/ at the Insecticon before thinking better of it and taking a couple rapid steps back. The look on his face is one of near-horror. "I am certainly /not/ your home, and I don't know /where/ those legs have been. At all." Immediately, his right hand retracts into his arm, where it's replaced by a polishing buffer before he uses it on the offended area. 'Des' will have to wait a moment, as will Goth. Goth notices the recognition and chuckles, lounging in his chair for a moment. "Hello Knock Out, it's been quite sometime, and yes, stories of my death have been /gravely/ exaggerated." The bat would as with an amused grin. "Not changed much I see." He'd chuff, and ensure that Crystalin cube of innermost Energon was tucked away safely in his fur, around his neck. "Ah.. Crawler was it, Niño I'd move out of the walk way where you are not stepped on." A note about Goth's accent, was still heavily eukarin, but there where was now a heavy mixing of spanish in it... He watches Crawler move and shakes his helm. "Yes, Des.. hopefully once that is all done things will be.. better." He'd nod. Crawler tilts it's head a little at Knock Outs reaction, "You no Home. You speak funny. You try to trick Crawler. Crawler will not be tricked by fake home." He turns and skitters deeper into the medbay, "sneaky Not home thinking he can trick Crawler. Crawler to smart for that Crawler not easy to trick." He stops once again at the voice and turns his body to face death antennae twitch in the air, "House is big. House is strong. House and little place for Crawler to sleep in. House is House." Knock Out clears his throat. "There is no home-making in, on, or around me. Let me be clear about that. I would never try to trick..anything..into believing otherwise," he finishes, watching Crawler's retreat with open suspicion. To Goth, he practically preens on the spot. "It is difficult to improve upon perfection, bat, and yet I persist." No, not much has changed with him in that sense. To Deathsaurus, there is a closer, examining look. "As you heard, I am Knock Out. I have been occupied of late with Lord Megatron's assignment in the Dark Nebula. Fortunately there is some good Earth music to listen to along the way. It is a change from the usual. Queen is..a classic." Deathsaurus chuckles. "I generally watch out for small ones but not a lot of people do." He notices Crawler acts a bit strange "So is this..knock out responsible for you then?" his own accent is deep and hard to place. He's from somewhere off world, that's for sure, the outer rim perhaps. He nods "Good. I would be personally in your debt if you can bring the fortress from the nebula in one piece. I've been putting off its retrieval since we can contact it by radio and they seem to be alive there." He says. "There's ...no rush to get it here." weird from the guy who was pushing for its return until recently. Goth chuckles and huffs and sets he cheek in his hand, looking Knock Out over. "Well.. I suppose that isn't a bad thing, at least it means there /some/ sort of familiarity I've come back to." He'd nod, and after a long pause. ".... I haven't forgotten the sewer Incident." Goth tacks on dryly before he looks to Crawler and hems. "I suspect this little one belongs to Soundwave." Goth muses as he brings up a holo-screen as he starts looking through tape-profiles. Looking Goth over, it wasn't hard to tell the bat had been through some hell with how worn his frame looked, only thing that looked to NOT be old was his wing webbing. Crawler walks closer to Deathsaurus as he seems not to be a threat. He touches him with his antennae, "No knock out. Crawler is awake. Crawler no knock out." The little pillbug con nods, "Queen good. Home like music. Home teach Crawler about music." Crawler moves forward and unless Death stop him will start to crawl up his leg, "You are tall like Crawler home." He looks at Goth when he said Soundwave, "Yes that is Crawler home." Knock Out levels a look of disbelief at Deathsaurus. "I am not one of /those/ types," he is sure to inform, 'those types' being the Soundwave variety. "Personally?" the vain one questions, considering the contrast in the sense of how there seems to be no great urgency to it. There comes a simulation of a sniff from Knock Out as he replies to Goth, "That makes one of us. I had pushed it out of my memory banks. And what do you mean, 'come back to?'" Crawler is the one who gets no more than a closer look now, as he goes to bother Deathsaurus. Not even the mention of Queen gets a response. Wouldn't want to distract Crawler from living up to his name right now. Deathsaurus chuckles. "Yes, well I suppose I am tall." He bends down to one knee, holding out a clawed hand for Crawler to sniff. "What incident? Something I should be aware of?" he asks. He's oddly patient with the pillbug. Goth huffs. "I'd been stranded on the terren planet of Earth for over...." he'd count on his fingers, cringing as he did. "6 Million years, going in and out of Stasis lock due to the crash of my transport ship... I was finally rescued 4.. 5? Months ago." He'd muse, looking around the room. "So much has changed, I recall the medical bay being in Kaon." He'd sigh, rubbing at his Helm, looking slightly pained. "Bahh, was long before your time amigo, mostly one of those.. things, that is hard to forget." He'd huff and waveda hand. "Long in the past though." He'd glance over, he seems.. so much calmer and expressive. "I am... Glad, to see you are well, Rojo." He'd glance around, his ears fall back, and he falls silent a moment in thought. Knock Out eases his way further from Crawler and Deathsaurus, merely shaking his head. More attention is shifted toward Goth, perhaps to cycle through those memory banks for a clearer image. Not that he's forgotten the beast mech, but to compare then to now. "I have spent some time on the Earth planet as well," he offers without stating anything further on it yet. Crawler looks at the bat and tilts his head, "Crawler fell from sky and lived in another place too. Crawler became crawler then and learn to dig. Crawler likes digging. Crawler dig in dirty dirt and then hides until fleshy things come by and then Crawler spring out and make new friend." Deathsaurus stands back up once the pillbug takes his leave. "I assume you two need some time to get re-acquainted?" he says, focusing all four of his optics on Goth and Knock Out. "I should probably check on the rebuilding progress in New Polyhex. Anything else you need before I take my leave?" "Interesting species, humans are, I've been catching up on all that I've Missed and been indulging as well in some of their creations, I find myself enjoying horror movies the most." He'd chuckle, crossing one leg over his knee. "You're quite alright to stay Des." He'd say with a nod to the larger bot. "Ahh, I suspect a number of us have been too the planet, Crawler, I'm just.." He'd spin his wrist in thought Goth's colors back then where a lot more bright, even if it was black and red, their a bit more.. faded now, like from the sun and weather, he was quite clean and sleek looking then, now? He's got patches from where holes had been recently sealed, his wing webbing was much more different.. fact that webbing he has now looks new, as it doesn't match the rest of his frame and colors. That necklace with the energon cube from his Conjux looks undamaged and unchanged.. fact it still glows... He used to be a bit more uptight too, scowling, but now? He's openly smiling. "Why would we need that?" Knock Out asks Deathsaurus, looking back to study the interactions between that one and Crawler for a few more seconds. "I can only imagine what they must think of you springing out of the ground," he says in a dry tone. After a lengthy pause, he admits to Goth, "When they had more drive-in theaters, I did enjoy watching some of their movies. You do look in need of a new paint job, however. Time has not been very kind to you in that respect." Then, "And yet, you look like you are brooding less than you once did." Deathsaurus shrugs a shoulder. "Sounds like you knew each other from earlier. I figure I'd give you an option." strange. Why would someone of his rank care. "In either case I should return soon." "They have those?" He'd ask, tilting his helm, clearly interested, and thinking about it. "Tierra-- Errm, Earth, reminds me quite a lot of Eukaris, so such a concept is.. appealing then just being sat in a room like this." He'd hem. His faux-fur would puff up though at the mention of the change of attitude, he's let himself slip! He shouldn't be doing that given what most think his circumstances are, and scoffs bringing a hand up to his snout. "Y..Yes, well, while I was going in and out of Stasis lock, I ended up in what is known as a canote, and had a number of plants trying to take over my frame, got in my fuel lines and everything." He'd grunt, closing an optic. "Des here, and Glit have been working to slowly replace and...update, said damaged items." He'd mutter looking fairly embarrassed about it, and mutters. "I.. suppose despite the loss of my conjux, and everything.. It seems I've.." He'd tilt his helm side to side watching Des go. "...Found something, to keep my grounded." he'd chuff. "Estar a salvo allá afuera Des." He'd call. Goth then looks down at Crawler concerned, and slooooewly wheels his chair away from the pillbug. "Erm, I don't think our systems are meant to-- Ack! Put that back." He'd call, pushing himself up to go after Crawler. Deathsaurus chuckles. "Siempre." He says to Goth. "Looks like you have a new one to take care of." Knock Out gives Crawler a wide berth after hearing about 'tasty friends.' No comment. And, Goth can deal with the pillbug Transformer showing interest in one of the tools nearby. That opens a chance for him to go inspect something else, selecting between a few different types of cutters and small, portable torches. Still paying some measure of attention to Goth, he muses, "Tragic. And yet, here you are, still in one piece. More or less." He raises a hand in acknowledgement of Deathsaurus moving on, at least. Crawler tilts his head when Goth comes after him, "No it's Crawlers friend." Picks up the tool and starts to skitter away from the bat bot as fast as his little legs can carry him though he not very fast. GAME: Goth FAILS an AGILITY roll of Immense difficulty. "Hmph, just my unfortunate luck, isn't it?" He'd ask with a hand to his chassis with a raised ridge. "Hmm, you perhaps wouldn't happen to know Dustoff's fate, would you?" He questions as he chases after Crawler. "¡Niño! that is not a friend nor toy! that is a medical tool and--" Before Goth can say more his pede and claws slip on the slick metal floor and Goth goes falling to the floor with a loud clattering of things! He'd let out a grumble and groan as he laid there in irritation. "..Of course..." Crawler stops running when Goth falls and turns around and crawls on top of of Goth. He puts the tool down on the bat back and in a cheerful tone, "Crawler wins." He fives a buggy grin and bobs his head side to side in amusement, "Crawler Wins! Crawler Wins!" Knock Out gives both a wide berth, but there is a reluctantly amused expression at war with trying to keep more of a neutral appearance. The tools he was inspecting are left behind; chances are he's got access to things he needs elsewhere, or can make them himself. "Can't say I have. I'd tell you if I knew." Then, Goth fails to stay upright before ending up with a triumphant pillbug Insecticon making sure all present know about it. A hand comes up to rub over his mouth to hide the smile he can't prevent, leaving him to chuckle. "And I see some things never change." Goth's ears flatten against his helm as he starts to push himself up and sighed. "Indeed, seems I still have the worst luck possible, but it has.. lessened, somehow." He'd muse with a click of his jaw. "Mmmph, was worth a shot in asking, no one has been able to tell me Where or what has happened to my Conjux, or if he lives." Goth then squinting his optics at Crawler and goes to attempt to pick the Pill-bug up. Crawler eeps as Goth reaches for him and does whatever self respecting pillbug does curls up in a ball, "Crawler not here. Crawler is hiding." You easily pick up the smaller bot. "If Crawler tells others what Crawler is doing, it ruins what Crawler is trying to do," Knock Out offers helpfully, resorting to some of the way Crawler speaks. "I would have thought that information would be known to you somehow, but apparently not," he answers Goth, now closer to the way back out of the room than before. "That said, I am..around." Goth huffs, keeping the bug-ball carefully in one hand, and gets the tool with the other. "Knock out has a point, Niño." he says with a gesture of his helm, before glancing back to Knock out and grunts. "Alright.. It is... Good, to see you around, and know you are around." Goth says after a moment of hesitation. The ball that is Crawler speaks again, "Crawler no understand what Fake Home means. Crawler never tells other Crawlers plan. Crawler is to smart." He comes out of his ball form, "Hello. Crawler can see you." Given a big bug smile. Goth huffs at Crawler and shakes his helm at the little bug. "You and Harbinger will get along faaar too well." he'd muse too the bug. "I'd ask you kindly, don't steal tools from the medical bay." He'd warn once as he carried the bug towards the door. Crawler little legs wiggle in the air, "Crawler no steal. Crawler make friends." He wiggles some in the bats hands, "Crawler likes making friends. Are you friend of Crawler?" Goth would carefully set the pillbug upright, and knits his ridges, trying to think how to answer that. "...I would suppose so." They were in the same faction after all, so their not enemies. He'd spin his wrist. "...I fix things." He says simply, for the Pill-bugs easy understanding. Crawler nods and looks up at the taller bot, "Crawler glad. Oh you fix things? Crawler have things." He scurries off to a hole at the base of the medbay that was not there when you came in today and a few minutes later pulls out a transformer hand and drops it at Goths feet, "Fix Please." Goth stares at that, just HOW LONG was that in there?! How's it not started rusting or smelling?! He'd raise a ridge, picking it up carefully with his talons looking it over. "Riight... ah.. Run along then, I'll uh.. let you know." Crawler looks up and tilts his head, "Crawler found it while digger. Crawler kept it as a friend. Crawler has many friends." Goth knits his ridges, yep, time to sterilize the medical bay! "Riiight then." He smiles awkwardly. Category:2020 Category:Logs